Celebrity Wars
by SWTale-Teller18
Summary: Story with many sex scenes, don't read it if you are under 18. The Showman creates a VR competition among celebrities, who must gain control over the Star Wars Galaxy. In the first Season Nicki Minaj, Chris Hemsworth, Emma Watson and Gal Gadot will try to succeed.


Celebrity Wars

 _What happens when someone creates a Virtual Reality World based on the Star Wars Universe, and organizes a competition? In the first Season he invites 4 Celebrities to play, and gives them different supernatural abilities. They have one goal: To take over the Galaxy and win the game._

"Ladies and Gentleman! If you are seeing this, that means you are watching the first Season of Celebrity Wars! If you are not 18+ yet please Switch Channels! Our first 4 competitors are Nicki Minaj, Emma Watson, Chris Hemsworth and Gal Gadot. All of them will be suited with a power, you the fans gave them! Now let's see the results:"

The Showman, Peter smiled as he looked at the powers of the celebrities.

"It seems you people are naughty."

He laughed and showed the specific powers on screen:

Nicki Minaj - Addictive Pheromones and body fluids - The Effects are increased by sexual arousement.

Emma Watson - Hypnotic Eyes - Especially strong on females.

Chris Hemsworth - Hypnotic cock - As the only Male in the Competition, Chris's cock will mesmerize anyone who even glances at it for a second or inhales the scent. It takes effect on Lesbian and Gay NPCs as well.

Gal Gadot - Aphrodisiac Lipstick , Mind Control Collar, Bimbofication Drug - The voters thought She should have different Gadgets available, therefore Gal won't have any abilities, instead She will have access to almost unlimited resources.

"Now let us begin!"

Showman pressed a big blue button, after the guests sat down and took their helmets and VR Glasses on. Moments later the 4 Celebrities could be seen on 4 split screens. When there was action, the interesting scenery was made bigger, leaving the 3 other in the corners.

-Nicki Minaj-

She spawned down in a library. It was late night, everything was dark and only the holobooks were glowing. Nicki made sure to watch the movies and series, so she knew she got placed into the Jedi Library. As She made her Way silently trough it She saw someone sleeping front of a computer screen, it was Barris Offee.

Minaj knew the libido of the competitors was increased in this virtual world. She licked her lips and took off her panties. At this exact moment she realized her clothes are from the video clip "Anaconda". This made her happy. Nicki got behind the sleeping Jedi and held her smelly, wet panties against Barris's face. Her eyes slapped open, and she breathed in the sweet mesmerizing scent of her soon-to-be Goddess. The Padawan's eyes rolled back with the next breath and Nicki felt drool trough the firm material. She took the panties away but Barris grabbed after it in the next moment and inhaled more of the alluring pheromones willingly in. Minaj turned her chair so they were facing each other.

"I am your Queen. Your Goddess. If you want more of this amazing horniness you will have to serve me. Pledge your loyalty and obedience to me and lead me to your room."

She spoke happily as the thought of a mindless sex slave drove her crazy. Her fluids ran down on her leg.

"Yes... Goddess. I will obey you and I will lead you to my room."

Barris spoke slowly and kept drooling as her mind went foggy. Just being around her Goddess made her feel like this.

Later they made their way through dark alleys in the Jedi Temple to avoid guards and other Jedi. Barris opened the doors to her room and closed them after her Queen got in. Nicki immediately took her clothes off and Barris did the same. The Padawan stood mindlessly front of her new Goddess. Minaj sat down the couch and opened her legs, revealing her glistening Wet cunt.

"Do you want a taste, slut?"

"I would love to lick it Madam. I do as you say..."

"Then earn your prize by worshipping my body."

The girl kept breathing heavily and drooling. She kneeled down and began sniffing and licking Nicki's sexy feet. She made sure to clean every part and toe, it was so delicious her mind barely was barely able to register it. Her Goddess moaned in surprise.

"Hmmmm, such a good girl... Yeah suck on my toes you little slut... And when you are done down there make sure you make your way up to my cunt~"

Happiness filled the girl as she began to lick even faster. When the Showman saw what will happen with Gal Gadot he switched scenes, but thanks to the Interactive system, the viewers could keep watching the erotic feet-worship if they wanted to.

-Gal Gadot-

The Actress known mostly for her role as Wonder Woman looked around her spawn point. She was pleased to sense the latex suit covering her body... The Showman surely knew what the competitors -and viewers- needed. Gadot realized she is on the planet Mandalor. She recognized the buildings from the show Clone Wars. In the next moment she heard a jetpack and a female warrior landed in the alley behind her. It was Bo Katan.

"Who are you and how did you get here? I was flying around these rooftops when I saw you appearing from nowhere!"

Bo kept her guns pointed at Gal, and she hoped her aphrodisiac lipstick is on her already. She took a step forward and smiled.

"Why don't you take that helmet off so I can see your pretty face? By the way you must be hallucinating, I live here, I can show you my apartment as well, just please, don't hurt me. Would you put those blasters away?"

Gadot took another small step forward while Bo Katan took her helmet off. That opened an opportunity, and seeing her blasters being taken away, the former Soldier jumped at the Mandalorian Warrior, tackled her down and kissed her. She kept her lips connected to Bo Katan's, but she pushed her almost immediately away.

"What the fuck are you doing... bitch... Hmmmmm..."

Horniness clouded the girl's mind and she started crawling towards Gal Gadot.

"I'm sorry... I just noticed how sexy you are... Would you mind... me kissing you again?"

Bo Katan raised her eyebrows and smiled erotically, licking the aphrodisiac lipstick off her own lips. It made her even hornier, and in the next moment they embraced each other in a sexy, sloppy kiss. With every second, the Mandalorian fell under the mesmerizing spell of Gal Gadot. Sadly, without the collars, she wouldn't stay too long that way, so the sexy Actress pulled a pink gem out of her pocket and placed it on the girl's neck. Her body began to tremble as her mind was rewritten and pleasure overwhelmed her. Her Iris turned pink seconds later and stared lovingly at Gal Gadot. She lost every control within seconds and now a collar with this purple gem kept glowing on her neck.

"Mistress... You are my Mistress."

Gal stood up and looked down at her new pet, who kept kneeling at her feet.

"I can't have sex with you sadly, though I want to. I must hurry to gain more toys."

She gave a bag to the warrior.

"We will march into the Parliament of the Duchess and you will help me take over every single person in there, starting with Satine. There are gems in there, just place them on their body and it will turn into a collar binding them to me. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

Bo Katan mindlessly smiled, without showing nothing but love on her face towards Gal Gadot. She then stole a speeder and they began to make their way towards the Mandalorian Parliament.

-Chris Hemsworth-

"My my, what do we have here! I hope you people like gangbangs."

The Showman smiled and switched channels again when he saw where Chris got spawned down. Hemsworth immediately recognized where he was, he always loved this franchise. Dathomir. The planet of the Nightsisters and homeworld of Darth Maul. He was in a forest when he woke up, naked, with a boner.

"Of course. I forgot we were playing a porn game basically."

Chris just wanted a pussy. He was fucking horny, just like every other celebrity he was playing with. Six female warriors wearing red leather clothing dropped down from the trees and approached him with deadly looks on their faces.

"Hey Girls, why so hostile? I'm only here to bring joy."

He laughed as they slowly glanced at his cock and dropped their weapons.

"So why don't you crawl to Daddy and enjoy his big meat?"

The Six Sisters became sluts in seconds and crawled lustfully towards their new Master. Chris laid down and they immediately began to lick and sniff his cock and balls. With every moment they spent looking or touching it they became more and more addicted. The girls undressed and three of them were sucking and fondling Hemsworth's shaft. He moaned and grunted as they were licking the sides and the tip as well, his penis became covered in saliva very quickly. Two other sluts were sucking on his balls and waited for an opportunity to seize his cock. Chris wiped some pre-cum off his tip when it was free and when the sixth bitch laid next to him and wanted to kiss him, he instead put his moist fingers inside her mouth. The girl moaned, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body began to tremble. He commanded this slut to sit on his face and suck in 69 his cock with the other whores while he enjoyed her wet nightsister pussy. He kept licking around the clit as the slut above him moaned, sending tingling sensation trough his big cock. He knew soon Mother Talzin and the rest of the Clan will soon be joining him. He just hoped the rest of the competitors didn't gain too much control yet. As the erotic moans filled the forest soon two other Nightsisters appeared and fall under Chris's control within moments. One of them got kissed by another slut and the tasty saliva combined with juicy precum turned her into his greedy whore, while the second victim just looked at his cock and drooled after falling under it's spell, fingering herself mindlessly as everyone else kept pleasing their Daddy. It was time to fuck the shit out of them, so Hemsworth made them lay down in a straight line and fucked their needy glistening holes in a row. He came inside them and just the feeling of being filled made them cum. Chris was very happy that the amount of the semen he could produce was far beyond what normally he was capable of. The sluts waiting just kept masturbating, when Chris reached them they screamed and moaned with their tongue swinging out of their mouth.

Hemsworth was over he proudly looked at the eight whores laying unconscious down on the ground, with cum flowing out of their pussy. It also covered their tits and faces from earlier when they hungrily blew his cock.

-Emma Watson-

Seeing how the gangbang was over the Showman switched channels and showed the crowd Emma Watson. She was very unlucky with her spawnpoint, the Actress got spawned down into a Naboo Starfighter escorting Padmé Amidala's yacht above the planet Zygerria. She travelled here to bargain with the Queen about the Slave Market they established. The Senator was hoping she would be able to shut it down and make new deals with the greedy Miraj Scintel. Emma had problems with the starfighter's control first but she quickly learned the basics and was following the chrome ship like scheduled. She noticed she is wearing the typical spacesuit of the pilots. When they proceeded to land on a big platform next to the palace of the zygerrians. Her astromech beeped and the ship switched to autopilot while it landed. Emma was thankful for this, because she was sure landing the starfighter by herself would have been a hard task. Moments later the former Queen of Naboo and her 4 servants left the big shiny ship and were greeted by the guards. Emma overheard the conversation.

"Please, your Majesty, enter our sacred palace and allow me to show you your rooms. Our Queen is preparing for the dinner, I hope you understand that she couldn't greet you personally."

"Of course, Sir. I would be glad to see where I and my maidens will sleep. Tekla will rest along me, so please make sure she has a bed in my room to sleep in."

The guard gently bowed and showed them the way. The big shiny metal and granite castle was truly spectacular. When everyone was separated in their rooms Emma left hers and knocked on the door of Padmé. Unfortunately Tekla was the one who opened it.

"Hello, how may I help?"

"Hello. As you know I'm one of the pilots, and there is something urgent. I must talk to the Senator."

Tekla shook her head but kept smiling.

"I am sorry Miss, but the Senator is bathing at the moment. She will be avaliable for this after the dinner with the zygerrians."

Emma used her hypnotic powers and stared mesmerizingly into the eyes of Tekla.

"Until Padmé finishes bathing you would like to let me in and have some fun with me."

The maid's eyes became dazed and deep dark green in the next moment.

"As you wish, Mistress."

Tekla opened the door and stared at Emma with an unnatural, blank face.

"Lock the door and take your clothes off. I want you to lay on the bed and masturbate until I say otherwise. Make sure to warn me 30 minutes before the dinner with Miraj Scintel."

The Maid mindlessly nodded and did as she was told. Tekla opened her legs and started fingering her glistening cunt, while staring blankly at her Mistress. Emma took her clothes off and entered the bathroom silently. She noticed Padmé is sleeping in the hot water, naked. The Actress couldn't help but notice how sexy the Senator was, and just by staring at her juices began to pour down on her leg. She jumped into the water aside Padmé who woke up and tried to scream but Emma held her hand against the woman's mouth. She stared hypnotically into her eyes and slowly Padmé's body went limp.

"Look into my eyes sweetheart and relax. Let my words sink into your mind. Your will is about to become nothing but a distant memory. I am your Mistress. You will obey me. Keep looking into my eyes, and tell me the reason of your existence."

"I... I live to... Serve you, Mistress. I am yours."

Her beautiful brown eyes turned green and stared at her Mistress blankly, like a mindless doll. Drool soon escaped her mouth and ran down her cheek. Emma smiled and kissed the Senator. They soon embraced each other in a sloppy kiss and Padmé began to suck on Watson's breast.

"Hmmmm... You are very good, slave. I have already prepared your maid out there. Dry yourself and come back to your room."

"As you wish, Mistress."

Padmé nodded, stood up and began cleaning herself with a towel. Emma did the same and together they entered the living room, naked and horny. Tekla was laying on the bed and was masturbating furiously. A small puddle was forming underneath her and made the blanket wet.

"Tekla I want you to sit on Padmé's face."

The Senator obediently laid down on the bed and her former maid sat down on her face. She immediately began licking the sweet and soaking wet pussy while Emma got between Padmé's opened legs and began grinding her pussy against hers. Lustful moans escaped their mouths and the smell of sex filled the room. After a long time sweat covered their bodies and the three of them came in the same moment. They collapsed and Tekla fell onto the floor from the bed. She was unconscious. Padmé's tongue still moved and she kept sucking on her own moist fingers. Emma crawled to her, giving the Senator a long sloppy kiss.

"How much time... Hmmmphhh~ do we have until the dinner?"

"More than an hour, Mistress."

Emma smiled and found the next step of her plan out.

"Do you know the location of the other three maid's rooms?"

"I do, Mistress."

Emma stood up and entered the shower, before taking some clothes from Padmé on. They showered together for a couple of minutes, kissing as the hot water ran down their bodies. The two of them left the room and went looking for the other maids. Under an hour they took over all of them leaving exhausted and mindless slaves behind. Emma had three more targets. The Queen and her personal Twi'lek slave, and the Governor of Zygerria. Padmé and her Mistress began to make their way to the Governor's room taking over every guard they met in a couple of seconds.


End file.
